


Obituary of Xerxes Break

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xerxes Break's Obituary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obituary of Xerxes Break

In 1890, the Rainsworth servant, Xerxes Break, and Sinclair knight, Kevin Regnard, tragically lost his life at the age of thirty-nine. While trying to save Vincent Nightray was certain death, he was stabbed in the chest by Oswald Baskerville. He was able to fight a few more minutes before collapsing and slowly dying in the arms of his closest friends.

Xerxes Break was born as Kevin Regnard in 1801. He was a knight working for the Sinclair family. He had become friends with Roman and young Emily Sinclair there. He had lived with the Sinclair family until tragedy struck, causing him to take extreme actions. He lost his eye because of this and he eventually was taken in by the Rainsworth Dukedom. While there, he served as the only male servant.

The first person Xerxes had met was Reim Lunettes, as they were both serving under the Rainsworths at this time. They soon became close friends. When Reim returned to the Barma estate, Xerxes spent most of his free time with Shelly Rainsworth when he first arrived at the Rainsworth dukedom. After her death, he spent time with her daughter, Sharon Rainsworth. He became the mentor of Gilbert Nightray at the age of twenty nine, tormenting him for the next ten years.

Xerxes Break had left behind no family, only many friends. He left behind Reim Lunettes, Sharon Rainsworth, Sheryl Rainsworth, Gilbert Nightray and his “doll”, Emily. He was preceded in death by his master, Shelly Rainsworth and his former master, Roman Sinclair.

Xerxes Break will be dearly missed by all of the people who knew him whether they liked him or not. Services will be held from 8:00-11:00am and 1:00-3:00pm this Saturday at the church outside of Sablier.


End file.
